Carré, Nessa
Nessa Carré (pronounced Knee-saw Car-ray) was a former Con Artist that got caught up in the visions and tales that her brother was spinning about the nobility of the Alliance to Restore the Republic after he joined with a rebel cell. Born on the terrestrial moon of Nar Shaddaa, Nessa grew up in a world of crime and peril. When her brother was killed during an Imperial raid on Rebels in the Tarameanian sector, she decided to forego a life of crime and try to do something honorable with her life. Background Early Life Nessa and her older brother were both born on Nar Shaddaa during an intense turf war between two rival Hutt factions. Both of her parents died when she was young, leaving her and her sibling orphaned. Being raised by a family friend, Kyla Kiminn, Nessa and her brother Rhan led a life in the streets and back alleys of the Corellian Sector on the Smuggler's Moon. Nessa was fairly certain that she and her brother were the last of their family left alive. Little did she know that she had an aunt and uncle still alive. Growing up on Nar Shaddaa, Nessa learned quickly that in order to stay alive, she either had to be as sneaky and dirty as the gangs around her or she'd end up as a slave or dead. Keeping herself dirty and unnoticed allowed her to blend in and stay out of harms way. She also hooked up with the leader of a local gang in order to have protection. Once he was killed, she took the first opportunity she had to get off world and journey to safer locations, where she conned her way into odd jobs and picked up skills for later in life. After Nar Shaddaa Nessa eventually found herself on the planet Nextro'daala, where she came under the interest of Mara Laren and Korynn Luc. Nessa found herself teaming up with the Tinar’ri thief Brie'sona and the enforcer Skye Phoxe. As a young girl, she was usually used as a lookout or as bait for unscrupulous individuals which The Larza Syndicate was looking to collect from or to silence. While she never was officially part of the Syndicate, they did watch out for her. After a three years, Nessa had her final contact with her brother, who begged her to come with him and join the Rebel Alliance. While she initially refused, she was intrigued by his words. When she received word of his death, Nessa made up her mind to formally join. Following Her Bother Using her talents and skills, Nessa joined the Rebellion. Initially recruited by the Tefaun, Soth Petikkin, Nessa was deemed perfect for the Alliance Special Operations division, partly due to her mouth and attitude. She was selected to join up with a SpecOps unit operating near Lamaredd. Her first mission being to infiltrate a Slaving Ring in the Outer Rim in order to free some rebel sympathizers. Just as the team was going to make an attack on the Slavers, the Imperials found Nessa’s teammate and killed them to the last man, except for Nessa. Escaping, Nessa’s last orders were to remain undercover and wait for extraction by another team. While waiting for extraction, Nessa was discovered by the Flax Pirates and taken prisoner. By fate or by chance, the pirates would be defeated by the crew of the Lightning's Ride and the prospective slaves freed. Nessa, being separated from the Alliance, signed on with the Ride's Captain, CJ Morgan. At first, Nessa was just another temp crew with CJ, but as time went on and she contributed to the group, Nessa began to become a fixture with CJ, Blade, and Arfee. Graveyard of Alderaan Nessa was present when the crew made their two trips to Trudaa and was also instrumental in assisting Graydon with freeing his sister, Allyson, from Bounty Hunter/Imperial hands. Nessa would go on to contribute to the group by assisting them in springing the trap set for the Heroes of Yavin in the ruins of the Alderaan System. Foiling Darth Vader's plans and helping return the Alderannian ship Another Chance to the Rebellion garnered Nessa a promotion to Sergeant and the assignment to be the field Intelligence liaison attached to CJ's crew. Crossroads Nessa assisted Graydon as he began to track down leads concerning the true identity of the Imperial Inquisitor, Lady Danara. Following the trail to the world of Elerion, the group tracked down the man who just might have the information they were seeking. There, CJ, Graydon, and Nessa confronted Lord Jyd Pa'tell about his connections with Danara. Jyd explained that Chelty Stosa had been his escort many years ago and that after witnessing the death of a Jedi known as Becca Gellar on Byss, Chelty had been whisked away by over servants of the Emperor. He assumed her to be dead, but was surprised to find that she had become an Imperial Inquisitor. With the discovery of Danara's true identity, Nessa was also present when Graydon found out that his brother, Draygan, had apparently been killed. With Graydon as the new High Lord, Nessa began supporting her friend as more than just a shipmate, but also as a liaison to the Alliance for him. When Graydon began forming a plan to rally the Antrixian refugees and Resistance, Nessa also helped. Nessa help coordinate the rescue of the Sandoval family from Coyn soon afterwards. Nessa would coordinate with the new Antrixians coming to the station also, providing Alliance information to them as needed. Nessa, acting as a Alliance liaison, received her regular updates and Alliance news from Colonel Dursa Conegan, which would later be forwarded through Conegan from General Crix Madine. Nessa was also responsible for updating Alliance Command on the activity of Strykia and his allies, combating the Empire. Drums of War Nessa accompanied her friends to the planet Draven to rescue Bren Innarro, Angella Chylde, and the Wookiee, Shalranna. Afterwards, Nessa travelled to Hoth with her friends to deliver supplies to the newly formed Echo Base. Upon the group's return to Phantom Station, Nessa was present when CJ received the news of her father's death. Nessa chose to accompany CJ to Corellia for Marcus' funeral. Their return to Phantom Station found that Reaper had attacked the station and stolen the Sith Holocron that Graydon recovered on Draven. While Nessa assisted with repairs to the station, her actions would prove to be futile and the station would eventually have to be abandoned. Blood Harvest Rebellion in Earnest Nessa became an active member of the newly formed Shadow Wolves, primarily acting as a Special Operative. Nessa worked as a crewmember on the Lightning's Ride and Alliance Liaison also. Following the report that Phantom Station was unsalvageable, Nessa and her friends went into Wild Space to investigate a derelict station found there. After ridding the station of a strange alien infection, Nessa worked at bringing the station up to operating standards. Nessa would accompany CJ and Selene to Hoth, participating in the evacuation of Echo Base. The crew narrowly avoided being destroyed during their flight from Hoth, but successfully evacuated key rebel personnel. Following Hoth, Nessa returned to the newly named Eidolon Station, where she worked with Romena Yung to bring the station up to full operating standards. Hidden Agendas Nessa volunteeered for the team that was sent to infiltrate the Imperial ship, the Anvil, in order to free Graydon Strykia, who had been captured by Colonel Weyre. After successfully defeating the Imperial forces, Nessa and her friends freed Graydon and fled back to Eidolon Station above Trudaa. Personality and Appearance Nessa was a determined, yet care-free spirit, but was more apt to attempt to be subtle rather than forceful. Nessa depended on her quick wit in order to get her out of tight situations. She had no problem bending the law, especially when it came to the Imperials. She also tended to take advantages that come her way to make a few credits. While Nessa tried to be sneaky, she wasn't opposed to use her looks and body to gain the upper hand or to get what she wanted. When it came to matters of the heart, Nessa was very open-minded, not caring what sex her partner might be. In some ways, Nessa was perceived as naive and easily distracted. Although she was smart, she didn't flaunt it. Nessa was forever the optimist, even when things looked bleak. Note: Nessa was left-handed. RPG D6 Stats Note: The following stats for Nessa are in a constant state of update due to being an active character in the "Of Blood and Honor" RPG campaign. Type: SpecOps Infiltration Specialist DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 4D+1, (s)Blaster: Heavy Blaster Pistol 6D, Dodge 6D, Melee Combat, Pick Pocket 4D, Running 3D+1 KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species, Cultures 3D+1, Languages, (s)Languages: Huttese 5D, (s)Languages: Bocce 5D, (s)Languages: Nextra'dailish 5D, Planetary Systems, Streetwise 4D, Survival, Tactics 3D+1, Value, Willpower 3D MECHANICAL 2D Astrogation 2D+2, Communications 4D, Repulsorlift Operations, Sensors 4D+1, Space Transports 2D+2, Starship Gunnery 3D+2 PERCEPTION 3D+2 Con 4D+2, (s)Con: Disguise 6D+1, (s)Con: Impersonation 5D+2, Forgery 4D+1, Hide, Investigation, Persuasion, Search 4D+1, Sneak 5D STRENGTH 3D Brawling 4D, Climbing/Jumping, Stamina TECHNICAL 3D+1 Computer Programming/Repair 5D, (s)Computer Programming/Repair: Slicing 6D+2, Demolitions, Droid Programming 4D+1, Droid Repair 4D+2, First Aid, Security 5D+1, Space Station Repair 3D+2, Space Station Weapon Repair 3D+2, Space Transport Repair 4D+1 Force Points: 1 Character Points: 10 Move: 10 Equipment: Blastech DY-225 Heavy Blaster Pistol (5D), Alliance Infiltrator Multi-Weapon (Dagger: STR+1D+2, cosh: STR+1D, garrote: STR+1D) Utility belt, comlink, datapad, Computer Toolkit Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Rebellion/New Republic Aligned Characters